Whatever Happens (Sollux x Reader AU)
by eloquentReaper
Summary: In which you, the kid covered in scars, tell your Moirail the stories they hold, and what put them there.


You were the kid covered in scars. They littered your body and each one held a different story. The criss-crossing scars on your upper back, the long scar down your cheek that nobody could miss, the raking scars that covered your stomach and lower back. There were scars on your arms and legs that reminded you daily of the stories your other scars held. Of course, these were all stories from your first thirteen years of life, and you were now fifteen, two years since you decided to put it all behind you and never speak of it again.  
That all changed when you met Sollux Captor.  
At first, you didn't think he'd affect you at all. He'd just be another person that would enter your life and leave shortly after realizing your disinterest. Of course you were wrong.

"_, where the fuck are we going?" Sollux complained, to which you rolled your eyes.  
"You'll see. Just be patient." You had decided that after a year of close friendship, and soon Moiraillegiance, you were ready to tell him your story. And to say the least, you were barely managing the anxiety drilling into your nerves.  
"It feelth like we've been walking for hourth!" He continued, and you turned to give him an icy stare. For some reason, that always shut him up.  
"It's been twenty minutes, Sol. We're almost there." And you were.  
You were showing him the place you'd been locked up in for ten years of your life. A house on the outskirts of town nobody had been in for five years.  
"We're here." You murmured as it came into view. It was small, and the wood was rotting from the neglect it had received. You looked back at Sollux to see only confusion in his bi-colored eyes.  
"Well then, let'th thee whatever'th tho important that you had to drag me out here for."  
You nodded and twisted the brass doorknob, finding that the door opened with ease, though a loud 'creeeak' accompanied it.  
When you stepped inside, what met your eyes was a somewhat clean looking front hall. It was when you lead him to the basement that the memories began really pounding into you. You'd accepted what happened to you, but you'd never truly made peace with the truth. And now... While looking at the uncleaned floors and walls, the blood that stained them, - /your/ blood - you shuddered.  
"Umm... _ what ith thith?" You turned to look at him, then blatantly pointed at the bloody wall.  
"That's my blood." Was all you said, and his expression showed immense confusion.  
"What... What do you mean?"  
You motioned for him to sit on the floor beside you, and after a moment of hesitation, he complied.  
"There's a reason I've never told you about anything that happened before I moved," you started, every nerve within you racked with anxiety and fear, "for the first ten years of my life, I was locked in this basement by my parents, and abused. Before you get any ideas, it was never sexual abuse. But I... I have a lot of scars because of it. It's why I never wear shorts or T-shirts." He nods in understanding, and you begin to tell him everything.  
Every story that each scar held. Like the time when your father held a burning metal rod against your back, and wouldn't take it off until you passed out from the pain. You told him of the time that your mother was drunk, and held you against the wall so you couldn't breathe until you thought you really were going to die. As the stories and memories poured out, his expression grew progressively more furious, but you didn't know who the anger was directed at, so you pushed on while tears slowly filled your (e/c) eyes.  
Each story the scars represented were told, and then you finally told him of your self harm. How you'd started when you finally escaped at age ten and how it lasted until you were thirteen. Every story was told, and when you were done, it fell eerily silent between you two. When he finally spoke, it was with a venom you'd never heard before.  
"I'll kill them."  
A teary laugh escaped and you smiled at him weakly.  
"They're in prison, Sol. And the reason I'm telling you this now is because they're going to be let out relatively soon. I'm going to be stuck with them again."  
His next action shocked you. He leaned over and pulled you into his arms. Sure, you'd hugged before. But only a few times, and they were all brief and awkward. This time it was all warmth, all comfort as Sollux gently stroked your (h/c) hair and let you cry. You were /scared/ of your parents, and soon you'd have to return to them.  
"What do I do?" You whispered to him, trembling with tears.  
"I... I don't know, _. You can thtay with me whenever you need too. I'm thorry I can't help more." His soothing tone didn't do much to calm you, since fear was gnawing through your whole being. Taking bite after bite out of you and making you terrified.  
"They can't make me go back to them... They can't!" You nearly shrieked as you looked up at your friend with tear stained cheeks, "I can't be locked up anymore... Please..." You didn't even know what you were asking. You just couldn't take this anymore.  
He gently brushed your tears away and smiled sadly.  
"Maybe you can thtay with me... But I can't make any promitheth, _." You simply nodded and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much."  
"My pleathure," He muttered, his usual attitude returning a bit, "let'th go. We don't need to thtay here any longer than neceththary."  
With a nod, you took his hand and let him pull you up. The tears staining your face were dry now, and hopefully it would stay that way. The walk back began in silence, before Sollux finally spoke.  
"Whatever happenth, I'll be here for you, _."

You smiled up at your Moirail, who's hand still gripped your's comfortingly.

"I'd like that."

You couldn't guarantee things would get better with your parents when they got out of jail, but you were damn well grateful you would have Sollux there to pull you through. You knew it'd be okay.


End file.
